undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Temmie
Temmie es una monstruo encontrada en el juego de Undertale como "enemigo especial" en la Cascada, como residente de la Villa Temmie o como dueña de la Tienda Tem o "Tem Shop" (haciendo alusión a Item Shop - Tem Shop). Al igual que Annoying Dog, Temmie es representación en el juego de Temmie Chang, artista principal de Undertale. Apariencia Los Temmie se asemejan a un gato con orejas de perro junto con su set de orejas de gato, cabello negro o gris hasta los hombros, piel blanca y lleva puesto un top celeste con rayas amarillas. Todos los Temmie (con excepción de Bob) son reconocibles por su impedimento de habla o simplemente por su manera infantil de hablar, donde omiten palabras o mezclan minúsculas con mayúsculas sin ningún orden especifico. Personalidad La Temmie de la tienda parenta ser extremadamente feliz y muy distraída pero si se intenta hacer conversación con ella mostrará sus diferentes facetas. Temmie se preocupa por su educación y quiere llegar a tener un título de universidad por lo que pide donaciones para alcanzar un mejor nivel académico y poder vender más cosas en su tienda. Es muy expresiva, ruidosa y se sorprende con facilidad. Ataques *Uno de sus ataques es hacer crecer sus patas considerablemente y tambalearse a diferentes velocidades dentro de la Zona de Ataque. El jugador debe quedarse en el espacio entre sus patas para no ser golpeado. *Su otro ataque consiste en alargar uno de sus brazos para alcanzar al jugador siguiéndole por la Zona de Ataque sin borrar el rastro de su largo brazo. Estrategia *Para perdonar a Temmie se debe hablar con ella una vez. *Si se hace una Flexión frente a Temmie, causará que ella te perdone al instante y Aaron será invocado en su lugar. * Si se posee Cereales Temmie en el inventario, se puede elegir dárselos de comer a Temmie. Se puede perdonarle entonces Finales Créditos Finales de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera *Texto blanco - "Temmie" *Texto amarillo - "Temmie" **Para desbloquear el texto amarillo, Temmie debe ser perdonad@. Frases * hOI! *''HOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!!'' Neutral'hOI!!!!!! mí tEMMIE!!! *fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd 'Neutral *''awwAwa cute!! (pets u)'' Neutral'awwAwa lindo!! (cariños para tu) Neutral *''OMG!! humans TOO CUTE (dies) 'Cereales Temmie'OMG!! humanos MUY LINDOS (muero) *''NO!!!!! muscles r... NOT CUTE | NO!!!!!'' 'Flexionar'NO!!!!! musculos no... LINDOS MI NO!!!!! *''NO!!! so hungr... (dies)'' 'Cereales Temmie'NO!!! mucho hambr... (muero) *''FOOB!!! ''Cereales Temmie si se tiene Cereales Temmie en el inventarioC'MIDA!!! *''You will regret this.'' 'vender algo a Temmie en la Tienda Tem'Te arrepentirás. *''Is this a joke? Are you having a chuckle? Haha, very funny. I'm the one with a degree.'' 'vender algo a Temmie en la Tienda Tem habiendo pagado la educación de Tem'Es broma? Te estás divirtiendo? Jaja, muy gracioso. Yo soy la que tiene título. Texto de Ambientación *Enemigo especial Temmie aparece para derrotarte!! '''Encuentro *Adora acariciar humanos lindos. Pero tú eres alérgic@! Comprobar *Temmie está tratando de atacarte de abrazos. Neutral *Temmie olvidó su otro ataque. Neutral *Temmie está arreglando su cabello. Neutral *Huele a Cereales Temmie. Neutral *Temmie vibra intensamente. Neutral *Temmiy accidentalmente escribe mal su propio nombre. Neutral *Flexionas frente a Temmie... Flexionar *Temmie solo quiere Cereales Temmie. Cereales Temmie **No puedes culpar a un LADRIDO por intentar Cereales Temmie, decir No cuando se pregunte *Dices hola a Temmie. Hablar Curiosidades * Temmie fué originalmente dibujada por Betty Kwong basada en la personalidad de Temmie Chang, Artista principal de Undertale. *Temmie Chang trabajó en el arte y el concepto de varios personajes como artista principal del juego, señalando que Temmie es su avatar dentro de Undertale al igual que el Pomerania blanco de Toby Fox (O bien el Annoying Dog). *En su página de Ask.fm/Temmies, Temmie Chang estableció que los Temmie son chicas (hembras) porque la representan a ella en el juego, pero los fans pueden percibierla de otra manera ya que no le molesta. *El sonido de los Temmies al hablar es casi igual al habla de Chip y Dale en el videojuego "Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers 2" *En los créditos de la ruta pacifista del juego, Temmie es el único personaje del cual no se especifica si fue hecha por Toby Fox (Made by Toby) o hecha por Temmie Chang (Made by Temmie), simplemente aparece diciendo Temmie. *Con su extraño modo de hablar y la villa la cual no tiene lógica ni sentido, los Temmies parecen haber sido inspirados por Mr. Saturn de las series de Mother. **Bob es el único Temmie que parece hablar de forma normal y lúcida. **Es desconocido si los Temmies hablan de tal manera por elección o por otras causas. Bob habla lúcido y claro. La dueña de la tienda, Temmie, puede pasar del habla característico a hablar de forma normal cuando se le molesta rechazando venderle un artículo que ella quería comprar. *Si el jugador no hace nada en batalla contra Temmie por un rato, la cara de Temmie vibrará fuera de su imagen de sprite. *Si el jugador se nombra a sí mismo "Temmie" en la pantalla de selección de nombre, un "hOI!" será desplegado y se podrá confirmar el uso del nombre de Temmie. *El comportamiento bobo y la forma de hablar de Temmie es una posible referencia a el estilo de humor "lolrandom" ("lolquesea") que es típico estereotipo de ciertas chicas adolescentes en internet. *Temmie escribe mal su propio nombre en batalla a menudo, como "Temmiy". *La/el vendedora/vendedor Temmie vende la Temy Armor, esta te da: +20 DEF, +1HP por turno y +Extra Invincibility Frames. Esta armadura va cambiando de precio dependiendo del número de muertes del jugador, el máximo precio es 9999G (0 muertes), el mínimo es 750G (23 muertes o más). Se puede vender a 500G, pero el precio se puede negociar a 501G o a 628G. No se puede comprar en la Ruta Genocida. Solo se puede comprar si donas a la vendedora Temmie 1000G para ir al colegio. *Temmie es uno de los pocos personajes que su texto ha sido actualizado junto con su audio. **La canción Grandpatemi Fue la agregada, esta canción era llamada Grampasemi anteriormente *Después del Update v1.001, El ataque y defensa de Temmie fueron remplazados con la frase: "RATED TEM OUTTA TEM". En inglés la frase "Ten outa ten" se traduce como "diez de diez" en una escala de calificación, donde "ten" se sustituye por "Tem" para crear un juego de palabras.CALIFICADO TEM DE TEM (TEM es un juego de palabras con la palabra TEN, que significa 10 en ingles) Glosario en:Temmie Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Waterfall Categoría:Enemigos